


Insanity Is Another Word For Love

by zoetehemel



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3085376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoetehemel/pseuds/zoetehemel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soon everything is reduced to oblivion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insanity Is Another Word For Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [limerentia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/limerentia/gifts).



There’s fire in his soul and his voice is singing out. He’s on the brink of insanity with almost nothing to keep him sane.

But none of that matters unless Yunho is right beside him.  Because Yunho keeps Changmin sound.

-

He reaches out painfully, hands clasping onto metal that melts simply in his hands, dreams shattered around his bare feet, and eyes lined with falling hope.

Until he hears him call his name.

And suddenly he’s back at the dorms, his head in a whirl.

-

Changmin’s dreams are filled with darkness, it doesn’t hurt him physically, and it tears him apart on the inside.  He cannot feel, cannot see, cannot touch, and cannot feel.

Falling in his own abyss, he is only lifted up when he is shaken awake by Yunho, there is cold sweat dripping down his forehead, he can hear his hoarse breathing.

Yunho just pulls him close.

-

Holding onto Yunho’s hand is the only thing that he finds can keep him grounded, he lives in the dorms with all of his friends, but in the confines of his own room he likes grasping onto Yunho.

Because if he didn’t he’d fall down again.

-

Bile rises in his throat as he holds the wedding invitation in his hand, Yunho’s standing over there with his fiancée under his arm.  She’s smiling so happily, like he didn’t just break Changmin apart.

He wants to be the one to wipe that ugly smile of her face.

A voice whispers in his ear quietly, his fists clenches.  
-

The wedding is called off.

And Changmin realizes in his insanity, he had already lost Yunho.

**Author's Note:**

> Something small and depressing for the New Year.  
> ps. you totally did not expect a gift right?


End file.
